Egoïste
by Manganime31
Summary: Alors... C'est ma toute première Fanfiction, donc s'il vous plais... Vous ne critiquez pas... Mais vous pouvez me donner des conseils !


Égoïste

Pensées des personnages : en gras et en italique.

Intrusion d'un personnage dans un dialogue : en italique.

Grand Line était calme, ce qui était un exploit pour cet océan si complexe, une légère brise venait s'engouffrer dans les voiles du Thousand Sunny, qui lui, paraissait beaucoup plus agité. Les jurons pouvaient être audibles depuis les îles célestes (Ne me demandé pas qui sont les responsables de ce pareil boucan !). Malgré les demandes incessantes de Nami, aucun des deux Mugiwaras ne souhaités stopper leur dispute :

**- « JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! **

- Pourtant, tu y es habitué, tronche de citron !

-Tronche de Citron, il passe encore, mais je t'interdit de prononcer mon nom !

- Sanji, Sanji, Sanji !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré, qui, pour satisfaire son égaux, n'hésite pas une minute à faire sortir les autres de leurs gonds !

- Mais tu sais bien que si ta tronche de gazon n'était pas comme ça, tu ne l'aimerais pas ! »

Les joues du cuisinier commençait à rosir légèrement, ce qui fît sourire notre bretteur, visiblement content de la honte de son partenaire de combat.

Dans la cuisine du majestueux bateau, le coq semblait perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la charmante archéologue, Robin, fasse son apparition et commence à questionner, contre son gré, le jeune cuisinier :

- « Sanji-Kun, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne supporte pas que Zoro t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-Venant de sa bouche, je considère ça comme le pire des noms d'oiseaux qu'il puisse me donner, mais pourquoi cette question Robin d'Amour ?

-Je voulais juste savoir ! » _Dit-elle en inclinant lentement la tête sur le côté._

Le silence s'installa. Mais ce silence fût de courte durée. Un cri nonchalant ce fit entendre sur tout le navire, presque un cri d'agonie :

- «** J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM ! SANJI, A MANGER ! **»

La brève discussion qu'avait eu Sanji avec l'archéologue lui avait fait complètement oublié le déjeuné de l'équipage, qui, pour dire la vérité, se précipité pour le majestueux dîner que le cuisinier leur servait à chaque fois. Mais là, pour la première fois, la table sur laquelle se tenait d'habitude un véritable festin, était vide. Mais pas vide avec juste deux morceaux de pain qui se battent en duel, (Tiens, ça me rappel quelque chose !) non, là c'était vide de chez vide. Il n'y avait même pas de casseroles ou de poêles sur le feu, aucunes odeurs alléchantes qui peuvent faire baver Luffy.

Lorsque se fut au tour de Zoro d'entrer dans la cuisine, la scène ne fut que chaotique. Un rire se fit entendre. Le Marimo riait à gorge déployée, c'était le seconde fois qu'il voyait le Love-Cook dans une telle honte. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour le faire remarquer :

- « Dis-moi, tu as décidé de dire à l'équipage que tu ne nous ferais plus jamais ta cuisine infecte parce que tu t'en vas ?

- Désolé pour toi l'Algue, mais je compte bien rester parmi vous, même si cela te déranges tellement et puis, si ma cuisine te gènes, ça me ferais grand plaisir de te laisser mourir de faim, même si c'est contre mes principes !

- Mais dis-donc, c'est que le sauveur des dames serait capable de laisser quelqu'un, seul, sans nourriture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre ?

_Nami décidât d'intervenir une fois de plus dans cette altercation qui n'avait, à ces yeux, ni queue, ni tête._

- Zoro, arrête ! Tu vas beaucoup trop loin, tu vois bien que Sanji est épuisé depuis quelque temps...

- Mais Nami, je le vois bien ! C'est pour ça que je m'acharne sur ça petite personne !

- **CELA TE PLAIRAIS QUE MOI ET LE RESTE DE L'EQUIPAGE FASSIONS LA MÊME CHOSE A TON EGARD !?**

- Nami Chérie, laisse... Cela ne sers à rien de t'égosiller face à un imbécile pareil... La seule chose qu'il attends de moi, c'est que je devienne incontrôlable... N'est-ce-pas ? Zoro ?

- Ah Sanji, tu vois, parfois, tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence malgré ta couleur de cheveux !

- Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça... Tu l'aurais oublié ?

- **NOOOOOOOOON**, c'est pour ça que je te... »

**BAM .**

Le verdict tombe, le coup est partit comme un boulet de canon ne laissant à Zoro aucune chance d'esquive. Sanji venait de le frapper à coup de poing. Sous le regard horrifié des Chapeau de Paille, le Coq se relevât et partit en titubant, sûrement à cause de l'acte qu'il venait de faire, vers ces appartements, laissant Zoro raide sur le sol avec un hématome à la base de son arcade.

Dans la petite infirmerie, Chopper décida de garder Zoro le temps d'une nuit. Le coup de Sanji lui avait fait perdre connaissance. C'est la première fois que Zoro savait qu'il devait aller s'excuser face à l'asperge.

_**Pourquoi ça devrais être à moi de m'excuser, c'est pas moi qui ai tapé en premier ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il a les nerfs à vifs ! Et puis déjà, pour qui il se prend pour qui d'abord ! Il c'était pourtant juré de ne jamais utiliser ces mains durant un combat, et là, Monsieur décide de ce pavaner en me frappant de plein fouet uniquement pour plaire à Nami et à Robin... Je veux bien, mais ça va cinq minutes, il passe plus de temps avec elles qu'avec moi !**_

…

_**Attends un peu, je dis quoi là, le choc à du être gros pour que je sois jaloux des femmes, surtout quand c'est celles que regarde San... Le citron... Et depuis quand il m'interdit de l'appeler Sanji ! Je lui interdit pas de m'appeler Zoro, moi !**_

Dans l'aquarium, l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse non plus, Nami s'occuper le la main de Sanji qui était plus rouge que d'habitude. Celle-ci ce demandé comment lui, qui était pourtant de nature calme, viennent à s'énerver d'un coup ? Et surtout d'une colère suffisamment intense pour qu'il vienne à frapper Zoro avec ces mains ? La seule fois où il avait fais ça, c'était dans le train des mers qui les dirigeait à Enies Loby. Nami en avait marre de ce silence et décida donc le rompre de façon direct :

- « Bon, écoute Sanji, je veux bien que tu sois énervé depuis quelque jours, mais il faudrait que tu nous dise pourquoi !

- ...

- C'est pas en gardant le silence que tu vas arranger les choses avec Zoro...

- ...

- C'est vrai qu'il y est allé un peu trop fort, mais tu le connais ! Comme il t'a dit, s'il n'était pas comme ça, tu ne l'aimerais pas...

- ... _Sanji avait du mal à déglutir, cette discussion allée vraiment trop loin._

_-_Et puis merde ! Tu vas me répondre oui !

- ... Je... Je ne suis pas tout à fais sûre...

- Mais sûre de quoi... Je suis ta Nami Chérie, tu peux tout me dire !

- Justement, pour le moment, je ne peux pas en parler. Merci pour le bandage. Je dois retourner en cuisine pour vous préparer un dîner digne de ma renommée ! » _Dit-il en faisant la tornade avec ces jambes._

Avant de quitter la pièce, Sanji déposa du bout des lèvres, un baiser sur le front de Nami. Il pouvait maintenant partir pour cuisiner en paix.

Le maître coq du Thousand Sunny était bien a l'aise parmi les spatules et les milles recettes que comptée ça cuisine, en plus il savait que l'autre roupillait à l'infirmerie. Il s'en voulait. Ça main lui faisait mal. Mais, il ne voulait pas aller le voir pour s'excuser. C'était au Marimo de le faire.

En parlant du loup, une personne non désirée fit irruption dans la cuisine faisant sursauter notre Sanji :

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je prépare ma cuisine infecte. Si tu veux, je peux te donner du cyanure, comme ça, tu n'auras plus à la supporter...

- Écoute, je suis pas venu là pour m'embrouiller avec toi une fois de plus Sanji... _La voix de l'épéiste était plus calme d'ordinaire._

_-_Que t'ai-je dis au sujet de mon prénom ?

- Justement à ce sujet, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? C'est une question stupide ! _Annonça Sanji, toujours face à son adversaire, le fixant intensément du regard._

- Pourquoi tu m'interdis de le prononcer ? Cela ne te dérangé pas avant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Avec le temps, les gens changent, et les désirs aussi...

_Zoro virât rouge pivoine, à croire que Sanji venait de toucher la corde sensible._

- … Les... Désirs ?

- Soit pas choqué Marimo, je ne souhaite plus que tu m'appelle Sanji. Point. La discussion est terminée.

- Mais, je...

- J'ai dis **TERMINE ! **»

Zoro n'avait même pas vue que le visage de son ennemi n'était qu'à quelque centimètre du sien. Sanji aurait très bien pût entendre les battement de cœur de Zoro s'accélérer mais il ne fît rien savoir.

Le repas ce déroulait, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pût imaginer, dans la plus grande joie et dans la plus grande festivité qu'on connus les Mugiwaras au court de leurs nombreux voyages.

Chopper et Luffy contemplait le ''Magnifique et gigantesque'' Ussop qui leurs racontait mainte aventures toutes plus fausses les une que les autres, Franky et Brook mettaient l'ambiance, Nami et Robin, elles, elles ragotaient et Sanji et Zoro restaient chacun de leurs côtés. Zoro sirotant du Saké et Sanji, son thé.

C'est pour dire que la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

Sanji sentit alors le besoin d'aller s'isoler un peu, histoire de décompresser de la journée. Il décidât d'aller s'asseoir sur la place préférée de son Capitaine. La tête du Sunny.

Allumant une cigarette, il entendit, malgré le cliquetis du briquet, quelqu'un arriver. Il se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Sûrement l'autre crétin de cheveux vert venu pour essayer d'arranger les choses :

- « San... Ero-Cook, il faut que je te parle...

- Mais je t'en pris, j'ai tout mon temps alors tu peux tout balancer sur ce que tu penses de moi.

- Tu te trompe, je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement ce matin... C'était déplacer et je regrette vraiment mon acte... Tu me pardonnes ?

- Mouais...

- Comment ça ''Mouais'' ! Je te présente mes excuses et toi, tu t'en fou ! Tu n'est vraiment qu'un égoïste Sanji ! Et merde si le fait que je prononce ton nom te dérange ! Je vais pas me plier à tes quatre volontés !

- Tu veux que je te réponde quoi...

- Tout sauf mouais !

- … Comment vas ton arcade ?

- Bien, mais ne change pas de sujet ! C'est le moment des excuses ! »

Leur discussion durait sans aucune hausse de ton ou sans aucun coup, c'est la seule fois où les deux opposés étaient enfin d'accord sur un point : Les deux avaient était trop loin dans leurs colères. La soirée ce terminât sur une cuisine sale, une vaisselle inimaginable et neuf Mugiwaras affalés au quatre coins de la pièce.

Au QG de la Marine.

- « Colonel Smoker, nous avons vus le vaisseau pirate de Monkey. et de son équipage. Ils sont suffisamment proche de nous pour pouvoir les intercepter. Que faisons-nous Colonel ?

- Tout d'abord, **TU TOQUES AVANT DE RENTRER DANS MON BUREAU ESPECE DE PETIT CONNARD ECERVELE !** Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour cette fois. Et bien si les Mugiwaras sont à portée de tirs, faite feu.

- Mon Colonel, ils sont plus qu'à portée, ils sont presque dans nos prisons vue la distance qui nous sépare ! »

L'alerte fût donnée, la Marine est proche, beaucoup trop proche pensent les personnes censées de cet équipage. Tout les monde est à son poste, Sanji, Zoro et Luffy sont sur le qui-vive, ils attendent tout les trois pour pouvoir passer à l'action, Franky, lui, se contente de mettre en place les roues à eau en cas de défaite, Ussop claque des genoux, Chopper se ''cache'' et Brook cris à tue-tête des **YOHOHO !** Pendant que les deux déesses de ce navire ce préparent.

Premier coup de canon.

Ils ne perdent pas de temps à la Marine depuis que le nouveau chef à pris c'est fonction.

Deuxième coups de canon.

Cette fois-ci, les Mugiwaras décident de passer à l'action. Premier bateau de la Marine coulé.

Marine : 0

Mugiwaras : 1

Quatrième coups de canon et débarquement de soldat sur le Sunny.

La situation devient critique. Le bateau connais des dégâts matériels, plus de gouvernail. Mais il connaît aussi des dégâts physiques. L'équipage est à bout de force. Seul les trois plus fort de l'équipage arrivent à s'en sortir, malgré les blessures qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Zoro : Épaule déboîtée, saignement jambe gauche et joue meurtrie par les coups de revolver sur le visage, Tee-shirt déchiré, un sabre en moins.

Luffy : Poings ensanglantés, bras lacérés, chevilles écorchées.

Sanji : Œil rouge, saignement dans la nuque, vêtements en loque, sang dégoulinant de son épaule jusqu'à ces doigts.

Plus le temps passe, plus les coups de canons et les soldats se font nombreux.

Marine : 1

Mugiwaras : 1

Huitième et dernier coup de canon.

Zoro fini par tomber. La perte de sang ce fît ressentir par les cernes et le teint blafard de celui-ci.

Un Marine profite alors de l'occasion pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le chasseur de Pirates Roronoa Zoro. L'officier, qui ce tenait à plusieurs mètre, pointa le canon de son revolver sur la poitrine de Zoro dorénavant à genou. Mais la scène ne se déroulât pas comme prévu. Alors que le marine laissât échapper une balle de son revolver, tout ce passât en un fraction de seconde. Zoro à terre, Sanji, les mains sur ces épaules, le sang mélangé à des larmes tombant par petites gouttes sur les joues de Zoro qui ne pouvait pas retenir sa tristesse. Sanji l'avais protégé. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

Le cyborg décidât de sortir les roues à eau pour essayer de s'enfuir. Son plan marché, malgré l'absence de gouvernail, le bateau fût impossible à rattraper par la Marine. Une fois en lieu sûr, tout le monde se relevait difficilement, sauf une personne. Sanji restait allongé sur l'herbe du Sunny sans autre compagnie que les larmes de Zoro. Aucuns des Chapeau de Paille ne sauraient expliqué réellement ce qui c'est passé. Tout avait été si rapide. C'est Zoro qui aurait dû mourir, mais Sanji en à décidé autrement, il c'est sacrifié pour que Zoro réalise son rêve. Et le Cook savait qu'il y arriverait.

« -Sanji... Et Sanji, on est hors de porté, tu peux arrêter maintenant !

-Zoro, je crois que...

-Dis pas ça Nami, t'as compris !

-Zoro, arrêtes, il n'y a plus rien à faire...

-Urusei Chopper, t'es le médecin non ? Tu peux faire quelque chose !

-Zoro, arrêtes de te voiler la face... Sanji est mort... »

Le cuisinier avait les yeux clos et un léger sourire se faisait voir, un mince filet de sang venait couler le long de son visage faisant ressortir encore plus son teint pale. Ces vêtements étaient ponctués de taches et de déchirures laissant distinguer un corps meurtrit.

Zoro n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, si bien que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'était de déposé un long baiser sur les lèvres de son Nakama, mort pour lui...

Marine : Vainqueurs.

Mugiwaras : Perdant.

Quelque part, sur Grand Line.

- « Zoro, il faut rentrer maintenant, il commence à ce faire tard.

- Nami...

- Oui ? Je t'écoute ?

- Laisse moi ici, part avec les autres, je ne veux plus de la mer...

- Mais Zoro !

- Non, je reste un point c'est tout. Luffy comprendra et puis, c'est le Seigneur des Pirates maintenant...

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps... Je te dis donc au revoir...

- Merci Nami, merci... »

Cela vas faire quatre ans qu'un des membres des Mugiwaras à laissé la vie lors d'un combat contre la Marine uniquement pour sauver celle d'un autre.

_**Sanji, je sais que tu déteste quand je t'appelle par ton prénom... Mais tu m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi. Luffy n'as pas voulu d'un autre cuisinier, alors c'est chacun notre tour qui préparons les plats pour l'équipage. Tu aurais du voir ça, Luffy faire la cuisine, c'est à s'en tordre de rire... Mais nos rires ne sont plus les mêmes... Je m'ennuie. Nous avons continué notre route sur Grand Line, nous avons été sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, et nous l'avons même sauvée, puis ce ne fût qu'île en île, jusqu'au fameux One Piece... Nous avons tous réalisé nos rêves, Luffy est le Roi des Pirates, Nami à dessiné hier la dernière île de Grand Line, Ussop ne tremble plus devant un ennemis, Chopper à réussit son médicament contre toute les maladies, Robin connaît désormais le passé de son île... Nous avons tous réussis, même moi. J'espère que tu es au côté de Kuina et que tu peux déblatérer des conneries à mon sujet.**_

_**Sanji, si je suis revenue c'est pour seule chose... All Blue existe. C'est la mer qui borde l'île du One Piece.**_

_**C'est vraiment magnifique. Tu aurais été aux anges. C'est ironique n'est-ce-pas ?**_

_**C'est con, je sens des larmes le long de mes joues. Tu es fier de toi, tu me fais pleurer !**_

_**Sur ce, je vais te laisser ton paquet de cigarettes qui puent à côté de la fleur que j'ai déposé hier, ça te va ? J'aimerais que tu sois là Sanji... Comme ça, j'aurais pût te le dire en face.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_


End file.
